Super Smash Brothers for Wii U and 3DS
by Mr. Zeldapedia
Summary: The Fourth Smash Tournament is in full swing. Everyone is having a blast. At least, they were until someone ruined everything. Now it's a race against the clock to save the World of Smash from a new yet familiar foe. A Smasher's work is never done.


**TZBM: Time for a rewrite. With Super Smash Brothers for 3DS now released in Japan and the leak proven real, it's time to revamp my old SSB4 story. No plugging myself in, no cliché "warped away to some random place" happening to set the scene. We're just jumping into it right away and winging it from there. I do not own any characters used in this story. Mega Man is owned by Capcom, Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA, Pac-Man is owned by Namco Bandai, and every other character is owned by Nintendo. I don not condone claiming copyrighted material as your own, nor will I ever do such a thing.**

**Super Smash Brothers for 3DS and Wii U**

**Chapter 1: What the hey is going on here?**

The first thing Mario noticed after opening his eyes was the fact that he was somewhere in the middle of a forest clearing, one he didn't recognize. The second thing he noticed was his head. More specifically, that it was throbbing lightly.

"Mama-mia! My-a head! What-a happened to me?" the hero plumber wondered.

"Well, look who decided to regain consciousness." said a voice to Mario's right.

Glancing to the side, Mario saw a white-gloved hand extended towards him. Taking said hand, he allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Upon gaining his bearings, Mario glanced around, coming face to face with an old friend.

"Oh. Hi-a Sonic. I don't suppose you-a know what happened?" Mario asked.

"Nope. I'm just as clueless as you are." Sonic answered.

"Eh, it was-a worth a shot, I suppose." Mario replied.

"You find anything, Sonic?" called a third voice.

"Yeah, come and see!" Sonic called back.

There was the sound of movement, and then not one but two figures appeared. A blue robot boy and a spherical yellow man, to be precise, the former being the one who had called out to Sonic.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. Good to see you, Mario." Mega Man greeted.

"Mega Man. I-a see you're no worse for wear." Mario replied.

"You know, this truly is a momentous occasion. Four great video game icons all together at once. Talk about surreal." Pac-Man stated.

"You can say that again. It's just too bad Snake couldn't come back. But age isn't that kind to everyone." Sonic mused.

"Well, I'd say we should probably get going. The sooner we find out what happened, the better." Mega Man finished.

The four heroes turned and began running through the trees, Sonic keeping his speed to a minimum so the other three could keep up.

"Just like in the Olympics, 'eh Mario? I gotta slow down so I don't completely defeat you." Sonic taunted.

"And in return I had to not use my full strength in gymnastics and the like so you could have a chance." Mario replied.

The two shared a laugh before returning their attention forward.

Soon, the four reached another clearing, this one distinctly larger than the one Mario had woken up in.

"If there's one thing know from experience, it's that big clearings mean big trouble." Mega Man warned.

"We'll have to be careful." Pac-Man agreed.

As if on cue, the sky turned red.

"Speak of the devil." Sonic said.

"This is-a familiar, yet foreign at the same time. It's kind of like when the-a Subspace Emissary attacked, but kind of not." Mario thought aloud.

Circular shadows suddenly appeared on the ground, pausing for a few seconds before forming into small creatures.

"Those sure don't look like Primids, though." Sonic added.

"Whatever they are, they don't seem friendly." Mega Man readied a Metal Blade.

"Shall we?" Pac-Man asked, charging a pac-fruit.

"Let's get 'em!" Sonic exclaimed.

The four heroes charged, and the creatures wasted no time in retaliating. A full-scale clobbering ensued, with the occasional sounds of fireballs, spin dashes, buster shots, and munching being heard over the battle. Eventually all of the creatures either were defeated or ran off.

"Looks like that's-a it for now." Mario said, surveying the immediate area.

"So, what was that about the Subspace Emissary?" Mega Man asked.

"Long story short, this evil guy named Tabuu tried to consume the entire Smash World during the Brawl tournament and all the tournament's participants had to join forces to beat him." Sonic explained.

"Interesting. Do you think he's back?" Pac-Man wondered.

"I don't-a know. Those didn't look-a like the mooks he used last-a time. Either he's-a using a new army or there's someone else-a trying to take over the World of Smash." Mario stated.

"Whoever it is, I doubt this is the last we've seen of those shadow things. We better keep moving. Forests like these can be dangerous at night. Who knows what nocturnal creatures live here?" Sonic concluded.

The four set off again, hoping to find an exit from the forest by nightfall.

**TZBM: This took way too long to finish. And the next chapter will probably take a long time because I have yet to finish a last few things in Pokemon Omega Ruby. Anyways, I know it's kinda short, but enjoy anyway.**


End file.
